1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to a user equipment (UE) in a mobile communication system and a method of controlling the same and, more particularly, to a UE capable of maintaining continuity of a voice call in a mobile communication system and a method of controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A UE may receive various network services such as Voice over Long Term Evolution (LTE) (VoLTE) from a mobile communication system like 3rd Generation Partnership (3GPP) or LTE.